zootopias finest
by veryfight007
Summary: their relationship grows stronger, and changes, for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Note:

This is the first story I've ever written, so please, constructive criticism is appreciated. I can use all the writing tips I can get. This is one of my many ideas knocking around in my head about this movie. This first story begins after they pulled over flash but before the concert. In this AU, people find it odd, but do not mind predator/prey couples. This should be a "teaser chapter" that will probably be shorter than the others The POV will be changing if I remember to do so (lol). Enough talking, let's get to it.

End Note

Zootopia's finest

Nick

Judy and I had just finished chewing out Flash about how he needs to slow down and stop being so reckless on the road, I mean he was going 115 in a 65. However, I decided to let him off with a small fine and a death stare from Judy. I watched her as we walked back, the evening light made her fur glow. She turned to me and I quickly looked away.

"Well, I was not expecting that?"

I turned to her "what do you mean?"

She jumped into the driver's seat as I climbed into the passenger side "I mean I would have thought our speeder would have been a cheetah or someone who has a reputation for going fast. Not a sloth and definitely not Flash!"

I gave her a sideways look "Why is Flash such a shocker?" She put they keys in the ignition, hesitated then started the car

"well he works at the DMV, so he knows the kind of fines he could get by going so fast," she frowned as she turned off the strobe lights

"well, I think I know how to cheer you up Carrots," She looked over as we headed back to the precinct. I smiled slyly as I pulled two concert tickets out of my pocket and showed them to her just as she parked in front of precinct one, her home away from home.

She gasped then squealed as she saw they were tickets for the gazelle concert happening tomorrow night. She threw her arms around him still squealing while he hugged her back and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Judy demanded as she pulled away.

"You bunnies," he said still chuckling "always so emotional." I was punched him in the arm and she jumped out of the car. I muttered "ow" as I slowly emerged from the car, rubbing my arm. My heart always jumped a beat when I saw her.

"Dammit carrots you have a strong arm".

She shrugged and smiled "Yea I know." We walked into the precinct just as Clawhauser looked up from his computer.

"Hey, you two, how was your first patrol?" I shrugged and said

"Just fine, got the speeder, ready to clock out"

"OK, you two just remember to punch out and have a great weekend!".

I waved to Judy as I yelled out "see you tomorrow fluff!"


	2. Chapter 2

Note:  
thank you for reading my first chapter. Here comes the second one. This one will backtrack a little with nicks POV. Though it may be uncalled for I would love to have a beta reader to help me along with the struggles of my first story. Also the concert will be different than the end of the movie. The song will still be there but more will happen after everything ;). Main reason rated M is because there will be fun to be had while in birthday suits. Probably later on. Ok get ready cause here we go.  
End Note

As I saw her tiny form running down the hall I yelled out "see you tomorrow fluff!". I chuckled as she gave me a quick wave before opening the door to the girls' locker room and ducking inside. I walked over to the boys' locker room to change and to take a quick shower to collect my thoughts. Luckily the locker rooms were empty, the last thing I need right now is small talk and playful banter. Oh boy, that was… interesting. I tensed up as I remembered something. I had told Judy in the car that I loved her! Or at least I hinted at it. Ohhhhh crap what am I going to do about this damn bunny. I stepped into the shower and sighed as there was still some hot water left, usually at this point in the day we're stuck with lukewarm water at best. Dammit nick, I chided myself there is no we, it's just you and her. I stepped out of the shower dried off and got dressed but couldn't stop thinking about that little fluff ball. Wouldn't it be funny if she's having the same thoughts I am? I chuckled humorlessly, yea right, like SHE could fall in love with ME.

…  
I could not wait to meet up with nick. He was my only true friend that I felt I had here, and I knew he trusted me quite a bit. I stopped dead in my tracks, slowly trying to cope with what I was feeling. No way, am I… actually falling in love with a fox?! I tried to reason it to myself. Well, he is your best friend it wouldn't be too strange to feel this way. The good news is that it wouldn't be so strange to others. Chief Bogo would be ok as long as it didn't interfere with our work and the general public find it a tad odd but don't mind it… HOLD ON A SEC!  
I gasped as I came to the realization that he had already asked me to the gazelle concert. I smiled slowly as I decided to accept. I've never been on a single date or had any kind of relationship, so this was going to be an interesting date night. Even though he technically didn't call it that. Clawhauser had already left so it was just nick and I leaving together.  
"so have you made up your mind?" nick spoke as he turned to me.  
"on what?" I asked innocently.  
"whether or not to come with me to the concert. I would have asked Clawhauser but it seems the chief and he already bought themselves tickets" I looked at him and smiled. I knew he asked them, but it was more asking if I liked gazelle and not if they wanted to go with him. he held open the door for me as I walked through the doorway saying.  
"Of course I'll go!". His face lit up with a huge smile as he hugged me, picked me up then spun us in a circle. "Oh uhhhhh, sorry." He said while gently putting me down. His fur was redder than usual and I'm sure I was blushing.  
"D-Don't worry about it" I stuttered. As we got to my apartment building, I was about to head inside when "C-Carrots?" I turned to him "yea Nick?"

…  
She turned to me; cheeks still red from when I spun her around. "yeah, Nick?"  
"Well, I was wondering…you've told me how small your apartment is, and how your lease is up soon so I was wondering… well, my apartment is HUGE, it's got a bedroom, guest room bathroom full kitchen, the works, and it'll only cost you a little bit to help with rent and well I was wonder- I mean if you… well if you want to we could… you could…" I fumbled with my words, my mouth not really working with me. There has GOT to be an easier way to ask her to move in.  
"YES!" My train of thought was blown off the rails as that one word careened into my head.  
"wait what?" I asked somewhat astonished and unsure of what I heard.  
"you were asking me to move in right? Well I would love to! Why don't we do that the day after the concert.".  
"Oh um… ok sure!" my heart skipped a beat as I realized I basically asked her out and asked her to move in with me. AND she agreed to BOTH! Well, life is looking up!  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow fluff!" I beamed at her as she opened the door to the apartment complex and went inside. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this happy. I headed back to my apartment with a spring in my step and a contented smile on my face. I walked into my quiet apartment, happy, but nervous I hope she likes it. While everything I had said about the apartment was true, what she didn't know was that I had prepped my old game room into a luxury guest room, just for Judy. Money well spent I sighed and got ready for bed.  
I woke up to my radio playing try everything by gazelle. I have never told anyone this but I love that song. My ears perked up when I heard my phone chime. The only two people who text me are Judy or Finnick. That's Judy, I gave her a special ringtone so I know it's her. I smiled as I saw the text she left: Hey nick! I need to go shopping before the concert, do you need anything? I gave a small chuckle, even though I did need some things for our "date" I wanted them to be a surprise. I'll be ok carrots. See you at 7. She sent back "see you then". I smiled and got ready to head out, wallet in one hand, shades in the other.

…  
I smiled as I sent that last text. Now to get something new. I grabbed my purse and headed out, locking the door behind me. As I came out of the mall I reviewed all that I purchased. Let's see we've got a new dress, light blue and some new perfume. I smiled as I remembered the saleslady when I bought it. "this is a nice perfume" she complemented.  
"are you getting it for someone, normally its vixens who purchase this, the blueberry scent is nice to foxes". "No," I had said smiling as I recalled her somewhat confused face, "this is for me". As I left the mall, I thought I saw nick in his green shirt walking down the street with some shopping bags slung onto his shoulder. I called out his name, but whoever it was kept walking and disappeared around the corner. That was odd I shook my head and started to head home. I'd better get ready for tonight.  
I had just finished putting on the dress at 6 pm and just began putting on some of my new perfume when a knock on the door broke my concentration. I looked at the time. 6:00, that's way too early for nick, so who is it? Nick preferred to be fashionably late, if you could call it that. So it was a miracle that I got him to get to work on time. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly.  
"Mr. Manchas?". He gave a friendly smile,  
"Good evening ma'am, are you ready?" I looked at him. The last time I saw him he was hiding behind a door then chasing us around the rainforest district. Now he was all cleaned up in a suit and tie.  
"Ready for what?" I asked.  
"Why to go to the concert of course!". I was very confused but decided to go with it,  
"Um sure, OK" I gave him a small smile and headed down to the apartment steps with him. We left the apartment building and I gasped in shock as I saw a pure white limo was parked in front of the building. I had to do a double take as I saw nick, in a full black and white tux leaning against the limo with a crooked smile on his face.  
"Nick?" was all I could think to say.

…  
Her face was priceless. I had bought a full tux just for this, as well as a perfume that had a lingering earthy scent mingled with carrots at the mall. I gave her a crooked grin as she gasped in awe at the limo and probably my new outfit as well. "Hey Carrots, ready to go?" she smiled and I opened the door for her. "c'mon, fluff lets go." She started blushing and gave me a punch in the arm as she got in and I got in after her, still grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

So, it's been awhile since I started writing this story and now I'm back! YAY! Here we go? Also, using omnipotent view to write story, you'll see soon enough :)

End note

Manchas closed the door behind nick as he got into the limo, the spacious interior lit up with the soft glow of neon lights. Mancha got into the driver's seat and began to bring nick and Judy to the concert.

Nick looked at Judy, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress with just a hint of sparkles throughout the material making it glint whenever she moved, he smelled the air 'blueberries?' he thought 'now how can I be smelling blueberries in the back of a….' "NICK!". He was shocked out of his thought by Judy yelling his name. "what was that?" he asked. She giggled and said "I was asking how you got Mr. big to let you borrow his limo. "oh, that's easy" he replied "I just told him I needed it to bring his granddaughters godmother to a concert and he happily agreed.". "Oh," Judy replied. After a few minutes of silence nick asked, "first time in a limo Carrots?" he looked over and saw Judy deep in thought. "I was unsure of it at first," she thought, but now I'm positive, nick is wearing a carrot cologne!' She glanced over and saw nick looking at her strangely. "what? She asked. "Oh, uh nothing, just admiring the dress," nick said, flustered. 'now that's the second time in less than a day that he's actually broken his cool' Judy thought. 'what's going on with him?'

*****arrival at the concert*****

Manchas pulled the limo up to the front entrance where a red carpet had been rolled out and paparazzi were held back by red rope. "uh nick, isn't this entrance reserved for famous people?' nick looked over at Judy with a smirk "oh didn't I tell you? I called and said the hero of Zootopia was going to be at this concert, and gazelle immediately gave us the VIP treatment! So, are you ready to walk the red-carpet carrots?" she smiled at him "ready as I'll ever be!"

Manchas came around and opened the door to let nick and Judy out. Nick turned to Judy with a smile and, holding out his arm said "shall we?". They lined arms and stepped out of the limo. Almost immediately cameras were clicking and shutters flashing as everyone saw the guests of honor stroll down the red-carpet arm in arm. As they entered the auditorium they were tapped on the shoulder by a large roadie bear. "Ms. Gazelle wishes to see you after the show tonight" nick and Judy nod that they will be there and head in.

***after the show***

As soon as the show ended the roadie bear they talked to before found nick and Judy and led them to the dressing room of none other than Ms. Gazelle herself. After knocking on the door, the roadie left without saying a word. "come in," a voice from inside called, so nick opened the door and held it for Judy. Gazelle was standing in front of a full-length mirror adjusting her makeup. She turned and smiled at nick and Judy. "well if it isn't the heroes of Zootopia! I was hoping to meet you and thank you in person." "thank you, ma'am," Judy replied looking at nick "we were happy to help," Nick was still awestruck by the fact that Gazelle was talking to him and Judy. Gazelle giggled at nicks dumbfounded expression "here," she said handing him a photograph of herself she signed. "Now you don't have to ask." He took the photo tentatively and placed it carefully in an inner pocket of his tux. "I'm sorry to do this, but I must cut off your visit here" Gazelle said "I need to pack my things and get ready to go on tour." Nick left slowly mouth still agape that he got Gazelles autograph. "oh, and Judy?" Judy turned and looked back at gazelle while standing in the doorway. "Good luck catching him" "HUH?" Judy asked? Gazelle giggled, "I saw how you looked at him, don't try to deny it. Good luck with him" Judy smiled, nodded and left.

SO this is how I write, tell me what needs improving but nicely plz? Thx byyeeeee


End file.
